Todos se apaixonam em NY
by CaroolPatil
Summary: Gina terminou Hogwarts e após a morte de seus pais, fica sozinha e sem dinheiro, e decide procurar emprego em NY. Após muita procura, ela é contratada por Draco Malfoy, considerado o galã dos galãs... Segundo Cap ON!
1. O começo de tudo

**Capítulo um**

Olhei mais uma vez para aquela pilha de papel espalhada pelo meu quarto. E decidi que hoje isso teria que ter um fim. Afinal, não deve ser tão difícil assim conseguir um emprego, certo? Se meu irmão conseguiu, então eu também consigo. Segui para a cozinha, a fim de olhar para os meus recortes de jornais, com os anúncios de emprego que eu mais gostei, e decidi pelo que melhor pagava.

Peguei o telefone e disquei o número que constava no anúncio, e a entrevista ficou marcada para as 16:00 horas. Desliguei o telefone e suspirei, me dirigindo até o banheiro. Fui tomar banho pensando em como seria ter aquele emprego. O salário era ótimo, e convenhamos, não era como se eu pudesse me dar ao luxo de escolher qualquer coisa.

Mas, será mesmo que eu queria trabalhar como assistente pessoal do diretor de uma revista como aquela? Já eram 14:00 e eu não fazia a menor idéia de que roupa usar, já que esse parecia o tipo de emprego que só chegando perto de ficar perfeita eu consegueria uma chance de me olharem .

Chegando em frente ao prédio onde seria a entrevista, eu olhei no relógio e vi que estava meia hora adiantada. Ótimo, para variar adiantada. Bom, se ainda tenho bons 30 minutos, vou tomar um café e fui até a Central Coffe que é uma daquelas cafeterias que fazem de tudo para você se sentir em casa.

Aconchegante, com luzes baixa, e música clássica tocando ao fundo, dando uma sensação de paz. E isso era ótimo, considerando que o que eu mais preciso agora é de calma.

Escutei o meu pedido sendo gritado pelo atendente do caixa, e ainda revisando o meu currículo, peguei o café e ia caminhando de volta até minha mesa, quando sinto um impacto e metade do meu café atravessando o tecido fino da minha blusa, e deixando ela transparente.

Quando olho pra cima braba, procurando o causador do choque, e percebo que assim como eu, sua camisa também estava transparente, mostrando sua barriga de tanquinho e um peitoral que até minha mãe passaria horas admirando.

Vou subindo o olhar até chegar em seu rosto,que era perfeito, com olhos cinzas e cabelos loiros meio compridos que insistiam a cair sobre o olho, deixando-o com um ar sexy sem querer.E pelo sorriso maroto que encontro em seus lábios, ele deve ter percebido que eu estava o analisando .

Quando ele abriu a boca, imaginei que fosse pra se desculpar afinal, ele não deve andar por ai esbarrando nas pessoas. Mas ele simplesmente falou 'Belos seios', pegou seu café e SAIU!

Desejando com toda força sua morte, fui correndo até o banheiro. Molhei uma toalha e passei com toda força sobre a mancha de café que tinha ficado na blusa, mas adivinhem se saiu? Não!

Olhei no relógio e percebi que faltavam apenas 5 minutos para a entrevista. Praguejando até a minha última geração, sai correndo pelas ruas de Nova Iorque, rezando para que eles dessem um desconto para quem foi vitima de atentados de loiros sexys.

Alguns minutos não iriam fazer eu perder pontos para conseguir esse emprego ou iriam? Espero que não. Cheguei lá e a secretária perguntou:

- _Você_ é a Gina Weasley? Que veio para o emprego assistente pessoal?

- Sou sim. Desculpe o atraso, aconteceu um imprevisto e..

- Não precisa explicar para mim _queridinha._ Eu vou anunciá-la e você logo poderá entrar. Levantando e indo em direção a uma porta branca.

- Obrigada.- Eu odeio essa mulher.

-Você pode entrar agora. Disse, indicando que eu deveria segui - lá.

Atravessamos um longo corredor, cheio de portas e pessoas bonitas e altas correndo para lá e para cá, me fazendo sentir um peixe totalmente fora d'agua.

**N.A: **oooi. Nova autoora no pedaço , yeeah. xD

Por favor, não me crussifixem se a fic estiver mt ruim! Eu quero mt saber a opinão de vcs!

um beeijo


	2. A entrevista A festa

Capítulo 2: A entrevista

Capítulo 2: A entrevista

_Sexta-feira, 14:15 horas, sala de espera. _

Bati na porta e esperei.

E esperei.

E continuei esperando.

Fala sério, será que essas pessoas não vêem que eu também posso ser uma pessoa ocupada?

Ouvi alguém falar 'entre' e entrei.

E prendi a respiração.

Ali, sentado na mesa, estava o 'loiro sexy'. Mas, pra falar a verdade, àquela hora ele nem estava tão sexy. Não tanto quanto agora. Com a cabeça baixa, com uns fios de cabelo escapando do penteado perfeito, indo cair em cima dos olhos, e escrevendo num papel, era o tipo de imagem que eu poderia passar o dia apreciando.

Ele faz um gesto indicando aonde eu deveria me sentar, e eu sento, cruzando e descruzando as pernas nervosamente.

Mas, como tudo que é bom dura pouco, ele levanta os olhos para mim, e me olha como se me conhecesse de algum lugar. _Por favor, que ele não se lembre, por favor, que ele não se lembre._

O olhar dele vai descendo do meu rosto até chegar na minha blusa. E ali para. E NÃO SAI!

Dou uma tossida para ver s ele se toca. Ele sorri, estende a mão e fala:

-Prazer, Draco Malfoy.

PAAAAARAA TUUDO! Malfoy, _Draco Malfoy?_ O cara por quem toda Nova York é apaixonada? FALA SÉRIO!

Pensa Gina Weasley, PENSA!

Já sei! Aja como se não soubesse quem ele é.

Estendo a mão e digo:

-Ginweaey.

-Como?

Respire fundo Gina.

-Gina Weasley.

-Ah.

Silêncio.

Que espécie de entrevista de emprego é essa que os dois ficam em silêncio?

-Então... Você tem quantos anos?

- 23.

-Você já trabalhou em alguma revista antes?

-Sim, no Profeta Diário. Mas foi só um estágio.

-Porque você gostaria de trabalhar nesse emprego?

-Estou à procura de um novo desafio.

-Um novo desafio é? See... AI.

Ai meu Deus. Ele se cortou! Como alguém _consegue_ se cortar com um papel? Quer dizer, quantos anos ele tem? 10?

-Você quer um band-aid?

- O que?

- Eu perguntei se você quer um band-aid.

Malfoy sacudiu a cabeça.

-Não, eu estou bem.

-É melhor aceitar.

-A é? E porque?

-Seu dedo pode infeccionar.

-Por causa de um corte com um papel?

-Sim, e mais tarde você poderá ter que tirar.

- Tirar o _que? _

-O dedo.

-Ah.

-Tudo bem, eu aceito um band-aid.

_Domingo, 22:00 horas, apartamento da Gina._

-Eai Gina, conta tudo!

Olhei para Luna, minha amiga desde os tempos de escola. Ela é bem legal, juro que não sei o que faria se nós não fossemos amigas. É sério.

-Ai Luna, foi tudo tão surreal sabe. Fiquei super surpresa quando ligaram lá pra casa dizendo que eu fui contratada. Não vou reclama né, mas nunca achei que aquela loucura toda fosse fazer parte da minha vida.

-Mas você ainda não me falou o que você tem que fazer lá, afinal?

-Ah, basicamente, eu tenho que ser a sombra dele entende? Me passa o sorvete, Luna. Tenho que organizar tudo que ele faz. Vou dividir uma sala com uma garota que eu odiei, e nós duas temos que fazer 'o melhor por ele'.

-Mas se você não gosta disso, então porque aceitou trabalhar lá?

-Eu preciso de dinheiro Luna, e eles pagam bem. Muito bem. Não é como se eu pudesse recusar.

-Quando começa lá?

-Segunda-feira, as 8:00. Bom, vamos?

_Domingo, 23:30 horas, observatório de Nova York._

Eu amo essas coisas de estrelas sabe? Adoro vim aqui e ficar observando os planetas, parece tudo tão surreal.

Acho que herdei isso do meu pai. Ele tinha um telescópio, e sempre antes de dormir ele me levava no terraço pra nós olharmos as estrelas.

E eu amava isso.

Quando ele morreu, a única coisa que eu realmente quis ficar dele foi o telescópio. E por mais que existam milhões novos, com a melhor tecnologia, eu ainda continuo a achar que não existe melhor.

_Segunda-feira, escritório geral da revista Hogwarts News._

Ás dez da manhã, Draco Malfoy e sua assistente pessoal, Gina Weasley, se reuniram na sala da diretoria para começarem a formular uma nova edição para a revista.

Eles queriam inovar, mudar o estilo, colocar novas sessões de reportagens na revista.

Então, todos queriam dar opiniões, a fim de tentar ganhar um elogio, ou se não fosse sonhar demais uma promoção.

-Alguma sugestão para a revista?

-Nós poderíamos colocar uma matéria com todos os lançamentos dos melhores estilistas. Sabem, Prada, Channel... Falou uma loira, com pele de seda, olhos azuis que pareciam oceanos, e um corpo de arrasar. Não que Gina ficasse admirando o corpo das mulheres. Mas ela com certeza gostaria de ter aquele corpo.

-Não, acho que não. Malfoy mal ergueu os olhos quando ela falou. Gina ficou feliz com isso, sem saber o porque.

Ao fim de algumas horas, já tinham planejado várias novas seções para a revista.

-Mais alguma coisa? Perguntou Malfoy, visivelmente cansado.

-E que tal... – Gina desconfiava que estivesse tendo uma idéia original, mas não tinha muita certeza. –se nós fizéssemos uma seção escrita por um homem? Tipo, o que ele realmente quer dizer quando diz que vai ligar e coisa e tal.

Malfoy olhou para Gina e ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo ela ficar arrepiada e baixar a cabeça.

-Hmm, acho que fica pra próxima. Muito bem pessoal, reunião encerrada.

-Weasley, favor comparecer em minha sala. Agora.

-Sim, senhor Malfoy.

Ah meu deus, será que eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? Eu não tenho realmente como ter feito alguma coisa de errado, afinal, não faz nem dez horas que eu comecei a trabalhar aqui!

Bati na porta e ouvi o clássico entre. Respirei fundo e abri a porta.

Fechei a porta, quando eu virei, tranquei a respiração. Eu preciso parar de me assustar com isso. Ele é meu chefe. Meu chefe gosto e super sexy, mas é meu chefe. Mas ele é gostoso demais. Controle-se Gina!

-Weasley, você está bem?

-Claro. Só estou um pouco... Sabe. - Que esse risinho histérico que eu ouvi agora não tenha sido eu. Por favooor.

-Hmm, sei. Então, eu te chamei aqui por um motivo. Eu tenho uma festa hoje, de lançamento do filme de um amigo, e eu gostaria que você estivesse lá.

Será que ele percebe como eu olho pra ele? Porque eu me mataria se...

-Então as oito eu passo lá e te pego.

-Como?

-A festa Weasley, as oito eu passo lá e te pego.

-Ah, certo.

-Pode ir.

Festa? Como assim festa? Que festa é essa? E o que significa eu passo lá as oito? A gente vai sai junto? Tipo como num encontro? COMO ASSIM? Ai meu Deus, eu vou ter um treco.

Olhei para o relógio e faltavam dez minutos para as oito horas. Fui para a sala e me olhei no espelho. Eu não estava mal sabe? Eu vestia um vestido preto de paetês, com uma sandália preta de tiras. Uma bolsa preta pequena só para colocar as chaves de casa e meu celular e voala! Eu estava... Pronta.

Pelo menos era o que eu achava até ver aquele carro preto enorme parar na minha frente.

Ai eu pensei que não estava tão pronta assim.

A porta do carro se abriu, e dele saiu Malfoy, vestido com um terno preto e uma gravata vermelho desfeita, somente enrolada no pescoço.

Nunca imaginei que fosse pensar isso, mas como eu queria ser aquela gravata. Sabe ficar lá, pendurada no pescoço dele, só sentindo o cheiro bom daquele perfume.

Ok, eu tenho que parar de ter esse tipo de pensamento. Ele é meu chefe. Você não pode sonhar com seu chefe.

-Então Weasley, você sai subir no carro ou vai ficar parada ai na frente à noite inteira me admirando?

-Vamos Malfoy- Falei totalmente roxa de vergonha, e subi no carro.

Ai eu me senti pior do que antes.

A minha família sempre foi humildade sabe? Nunca tive nenhum luxo ou algo assim.

Então, estar dentro daquele carro me fez sentir diferente. Não sei, era estranho estar dentro de um carro tão grande como aquele.

Sabe aquela separação que tem entre a parte de trás e o motorista? Poisé, esse tem.

Também tem um frigobar, um portas-copo cheio de taças, uma TV de plasma, um DVD. Essas coisas que pessoas normais mal tem na própria casa sabe?

Malfoy entrou no carro e sentou na minha frente. Estava tentando dar um nó na gravata, mas não parecia levar muito jeito com aquilo.

Pra não rir daquela situação cômica, olhei pela janela.

As pessoas na calçada passavam e apontavam para o carro, olhando com uma cara abobada. Se eu estivesse do outro lado, também faria aquela cara.

-Você sabe Weasley?

-Hã.. Sei o que, Malfoy?

-Sabe fazer um nó na gravata?

-Você não sabe?

-Se eu soubesse, acho que não estaria pedindo pra ti – ele falou sorrindo. Sorrindo pra mim. Aaaah, o sorriso dele é tão lindo.

-Eu posso tentar, se você quiser.

-Provavelmente vai ficar melhor do que o meu. – disse isso, enquanto ia se aproximando de mim.

Aimeudeus. O que ele ta fazendo? Fui me afastando, enquanto ele vinha mais pra perto.

Até que ele parou, me olho com uma cara estranha e falou:

- Eu acho que pra ti consegui dar um nó na minha gravata, a gente precisa estar um pouco perto, né?

Ai eu entendi o que ele tava falando. E me senti uma idiota.

-Ah. É. Certo.

Então, nós dois nos levantamos, e batemos com tudo os corpos, fazendo cada um voltar onde estava sentado.

Eu ri e falei que eu sentava do lado dele.

Levantei-me e fui sentar com ele. Ele se virou pra mim e de repente percebo que talvez eu _realmente _não vá conseguir. Dar o nó sabe.

Engulo seco e estico os braços para pegar a gravata. Meus dedos roçam de leve a pele dele, e mal consigo evitar um tremor.

Respiro fundo e começa a dar o nó.

Viro aqui, viro ali e tchanãn, a gravata esta pronta!

Ele olha pra gravata e sorri pra mim. De novo.

-Realmente Weasley, você sabe mesmo dar um belo nó na gravata.

Rio e falo que quando se tem sete irmãos, é meio difícil não saber fazer várias coisas.

Ele me pergunta então o que mais que eu sei fazer que possa ser útil pra ele, e eu sinto uma leve sugestão na voz dele. Mas provavelmente deve ser pelo nervosismo.

Ficamos em silêncio durante todo o resto do trajeto da minha casa até a festa.

Finalmente o carro para na frente de um clube. Malfoy desce e segura à porta pra eu descer também.

Malfoy fecha a porta atrás de mim e me estende o braço. Eu fico olhando para aquele braço estendido. Era como se ele quisesse que eu pegasse no braço dele.

Olho pro seu rosto e ele está com uma expressão de como se quisesse rir de mim.

-Sabe Weasley, eu te chamei pra ti me acompanhar hoje, e é normal que duas pessoas entrarem juntas entende? – e aponta para o braço estendido.

Respiro fundo, dou um sorriso e pego no braço dele.

Ele sorri satisfeito e entramos.

E mais uma vez eu penso: _o que eu estou fazendo aqui?_

Sabe quando você sente milhões de olhares em cima de ti? Foi exatamente o que eu senti quando nós entramos no clube. Milhões de olhares pairavam sobre nós, e acredite, nenhum deles parecia ter gostado muito de mim ali com ele.

Mas eles não entendiam. Não era como se eu _quisesse_ estar ali. Óbvio que não. Eu preferia mil vezes estar em segurança na minha, de preferência em baixa das cobertas da minha cama.

Mas não. Eu estava ali. Do lado direito do Malfoy. Andando do lado dele. Com meu braço sendo segurado pelo braço dele.

-Você quer alguma bebida, Weasley? Malfoy perguntou aquilo num sussurro, tão perto do meu ouvido, que foi quase impossível esconder um leve tremor que me passou pelo corpo.

-Não Malfoy. Eu to legal.

-Certo. Vamos dar uma circulada. Quero lhe apresentar algumas pessoas.

Ah não. Apresentar pessoas? Será que ele ainda não se deu conta do tipo de desastrada que eu sou? Eu posso estragar tudo!

Ele me puxou pela mão em direção a uma escada, que eu nem tinha percebido que estava ali. Subimos, e passamos por várias portas, com seguranças na frente. Seguranças com cara de mal.

Finalmente ele para em frente a uma porta aonde se lê 'Comitê jornalístico' e o segurança olha para mim com um cara estranha. Como se soubesse o que eu pretendia.

_O que eu pretendo?_

Entramos na sala e Malfoy vai cumprimentar mil pessoas. Sento-me em um sofá e espero. E espero.

Olho no relógio e vejo que já são quase duas da manhã. Céus, como eu queria já estar em casa. Hoje ia aparecer um planeta novo. E se eu pudesse sair dali, eu poderia correr até em casa, pegar meu telescópio e ir correndo para o observatório.

Resolvi procurar o Malfoy, e encontrei ele sentado com duas loiras, uma de cada lado dele.

Ele precisa ser tão... nojento?

Respirei fundo e fui falar com ele.

-Malfoy, eu posso ir embora?

-Já, Weasley? Você nem viu o melhor da festa.

-Eu sei, é uma pena, realmente, mas eu queria mesmo ir para casa. Um planeta novo vai poder ser visto daqui a uma hora, e eu gostaria de ir no observatório para olhar.

-Eu te dou uma carona.

-Não precisa, eu pego um táxi e...

-Não, nada disso. Eu lhe trouxe aqui. Nada mais justo que eu te leve de volta também. Tchau garotas, foi um prazer conhecer vocês

Quando eu me dei conta, Malfoy me arrastava escada abaixo, e nós já estávamos dentro do carro. A caminho da minha casa.


End file.
